The Wall
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: This is what comes of listening to Pink Floyd so dang often. *shakes fist* Rated T for abuse and language, the rating may increase depending on what goes on in the story. Enjoy. Summary's too big, so I have to stick with this.
1. Prologue: Things Better Left Unsaid

**We don't need no education.  
We don't need no thought control.  
No dark sarcasm in the classroom.  
Teachers, leave them kids alone! **

**~ Another Brick In The Wall Pt. 2 (Pink Floyd)**

The Kira case was finally done, and Near was sitting in his room at Whammy's House, adjusting to being the new L and looking at old files. He would have done this before, but he'd only had time to recover the deleted information about the Kira Case before he was shipped off to America.

While looking at the files, he came across a name he had never heard before, accompanied by a picture of a blonde in a cotton jacket with one stripe across the chest, a regular, white t-shirt, and blue jeans. The picture didn't go below his waist, so he couldn't tell what shoes were being worn, and his hair reached his shoulders in wavy locks. He had a pleasant smile, although his baby-blue eyes weren't smiling, and he was accompanied by the name "Audrey Baroque". On the top of his file was an Old English "A".

Near's eyes narrowed as he looked at that one letter: A. "A" was a ghost story, and it was told he was one of the first. He couldn't handle the pressure of growing up to be a detective like L, and hung himself in his old bedroom. As a result, A's bedroom was off-limits and no doubt full of dust. He remembered when Mello had been caught sneaking into there, and he was punished with no chocolate for a week and he was kept inside for the same amount of time. For Near, that kind of punishment wasn't a big deal. For Mello though, who loved the outdoors, it was torture.

Now that he was L, and Watari was gone, would it be safe to enter? He remembered seeing L standing outside A's door and looking torn between decisions before he gave the door a quick apology and walked off. He'd found it weird at the time, but maybe it wasn't the door L was talking to.

Maybe…it was A's ghost.

Years ago, before the Kira case, Near wouldn't have thought things like ghosts and death gods to exist. But, having engaged in a full conversation with the death god, Ryuk, he wasn't about to rule out the possibilities of a ghost being in A's room. And he'd heard from different articles that places with ghosts were always very cold. Hadn't A's room been cold, when he stood outside it?

Picking up the file of A, he stood up and left L's old room, – which now his – and quietly padded on socked feet to A's cold, abandoned room. When he reached it, he hesitated and looked around before he placed a hand on the doorknob, his heart pounding with anticipation and curiosity. The knob turned with ease and he slowly pushed it open, looking around the room that he had never been allowed into before now, and then stepped in.

He was right about assuming that it would be frigid. He wrapped his arms around himself and then looked up at the still fan that, on the day of A's death, had been moving and spinning around the boy's body. The thought made him shiver and he looked around to see the walls all covered with pictures and post-it notes, with books piled all over the room. He walked over to the bed and placed a hand on it before looking at the file. "…A." He said softly, his calm, monotone voice stabbing the silence like a brutal knife.

"Well, well, well." A voice said as an invisble hand touched Near's shoulder, a shuddering breath heard in his ear. "I didn't think anyone would visit me, after all these years." Near heard a soft chuckle and then the file was pulled out of his hands. "Is this my personal file? I didn't know they let students see these."

"…So, I was right." Near said calmly, turning to look at where the file was floating in the air. "You **are** a ghost." He reached up to twirl a lock of his hair thoughtfully, watching the file shift this way and that, as if being examined. "They don't normally let students see them. However, I am no longer a student." He glanced at where he could feel A's eyes on him.

"You're not? What are you still doing here, then?" A asked, curiosity in his tone. "You look twelve, kid. That's student-age."

"I'm eighteen, and I am also the new L." Near said calmly. "Don't you ever leave this room?" He looked around. "Or, can you not?"

"I caaaaan, but I usually only do it at night, when I can cause trouble and blame it on one of you kids." A let out a giggle. "Anyways, you don't seem surprised or startled that a ghost is talking to you. Nor are you denying it. And where did L go, if you're the new one?" Near felt the invisible hand on his shoulder and then the file was returned to his hands before it left. "I haven't seen Matt around, either."

"They're dead." Near said softly, his eyelids dropping to hide his expression. "Both of them. And Mello." He looked around, trying to locate where he was now. "And I've recently held a full conversation with something supernatural, so I'm not surprised that ghosts exist." He sat down on the bed, pulling one leg up to his chest while his hand twirled a lock of his hair. "Can you become visible to me?"

"I caaaan, but do I haaaave to?" A asked playfully, and Near glanced up to see the fan spinning. "Such a shame, those two dying. Us three and B were so close…" The fan halted and then A appeared leaning on one of the blades, looking like he did in the picture – the only real difference was the bags under his eyes from an obvious lack of sleep and his ghostly color of skin. "Have you ever heard the story of Whammy's House before you and Mello and all the others came?" He lowered to the table and stood slightly above it, looking at Near quietly.

"…No." Near shook his head. "We were never told anything about before we came. Matt didn't say anything about it, and Roger and Watari didn't want to talk about it. L was always too busy…" He set the file aside. "…Can you tell me?"

A blinked and then pointed to himself. "You want me to tell you my story?"

"If it is not too much trouble." Near nodded, and then he quietly watched as A floated over and closed the door, locking it. "…Why did you do that?"

"It'll be a long story." A said calmly. "And I don't want Roger coming in and getting in the way. But, I have a question." He turned to Near. "How do you view Watari? And, if L is dead, is he?"

"Watari is…" Near thought a bit. "…Sort of like a grandfather-figure, I suppose." He looked at A. "…Yes, he perished on the same day as L. Kira killed them both."

"About time that monster got what he deserved." A hissed, going back to the table and sitting just above it. "What I am about to tell you will change your opinion of his drastically. Are you sure you want to hear this?" He stood up and then reached out to cup Near's cheek with his ice-cold hand. "Some things are better left unsaid, Near."

Near's eyes widened slightly as he felt the cold touch on his cheek. "…I do not understand. What…could Watari have possibly done to make you call him a monster?" He moved away from his hand and then looked at him calmly, twirling a lock of his white hair.

"Before I begin, have you ever listen to Pink Floyd's album 'The Wall'?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. "You know, the one with the abusive schoolteachers and the kids that are slowly losing their minds?"

Near frowned. "I have never heard any of Pink Floyd's works. I will have to listen to it after your story if told, so I may better understand the relevance to it."

A giggled and nodded. "Oh, it's very relevant." He moved over and sat next to Near, taking his hand in his. "Shall we begin, then?" He asked softly, looking into Near's gray eyes with his blank, blue eyes.

Near didn't speak as A begin his tale, listening as he described his life…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yes, it's another "A" story. I really need to stop doing these depressing stories that are bound to end in suicide, but A is just such an interesting character that I think needs to be highlighted. The poor guy only got a brief mention in _Another Note_; I mean, what the heck? Poor guy deserves more.

So, review if you read it. I don't update unless I get reviews. I'd also like it if you would review if you plan to favorite and alert it.

I think Near will only show up TWICE in this story; at the very beginning and the very end. I think the prologue came out well.

I'm glad for this story, it made the Pink Floyd laser show more bearable, especially with "Another Brick In The Wall part. 2", which terrifies me.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chap 1: Loneliness of an Orphan Child

Okay, I decided to add this little thing here that is now at the top 'cause I like it and it's nice. By the way, nearly every chapter will have bit of the Pink Floyd album "The Wall" in it, so go ahead and listen to the album 'cause it's the theme of this entire story – as A so blantly pointed out to Near in the prologue.

I warn you, the album and this story are scary.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Chapter One: Loneliness of an Orphan Child

**Daddy's flown across the ocean,  
Leaving just a memory.  
Snapshot in the family album.**

**Daddy, what else did you leave for me?  
Daddy, what'd'ja leave behind for me?!?  
All in all, it was just a brick in the wall.  
All in all, it was all just bricks in the wall.**

**"You! Yes, you! Stand still, laddy!"**

**~ Another Brick In The Wall Pt. 1 (Pink Floyd)**

Five year old Audrey Baroque slowly stepped out of the shiny, black car, looking around at the large building that would be his new home. His father, his only blood relative, had recently died of cancer. This left him an orphan and, despite his superior knowledge, he could not get a job to pay for his home. No one seemed to notice his genius, he thought; that is, until an old inventor by the name of Quillish Whammy came to his house and offered him a home at his orphanage.

The orphanage, as Audrey had learned, was called "Whammy's House" and was an orphanage for genius children. Finally, he had been noticed for his genius! Although he had been told only one other child was there at the moment, more would be coming and he was looking forward to meeting all of them! He was a very friendly person by nature, and was always helping out new kids in his old school.

"Is this the place?" He asked, turning to the inventor. "Is this my new home, Mr. Whammy?"

"Yes." Whammy smiled and then reached out to place a hand on his head. "You are to get a new name here. Until we can think of one for you, you will be called 'A', understand?"

"'A'?" Audrey blinked and nodded, smiling. "Alright! Where's the other child?"

"He's currently inside. Before you can meet him, you are to take a test so that we may properly teach you everything you need to know. You see, A, this orphanage is also a school." He took Audrey's hand and led him along, taking him to a large room that only had a desk covered with papers. "When you are done, ring the bell on the table and one of your teachers will come to pick up your test and take you to meet the other child." He smiled and then left him, leaving the room and locking it with a soft click.

Audrey nodded and walked over to sit at the desk, smiling as he grabbed the first paper and started to fill it out. There were a lot of personal questions, but he figured that those came into this being his new home.

_**12. What is your greatest fear?**_

He blinked and wrote down "being alone" before he moved on to the next.

_**13. How do you react to dangerous situations?**_

He answered:_duck and cover, or call for help._

_**14. Do you have any interests we should know?**_

_I have a lot of interests, mainly music and art._

_**15. How much pressure can you take before you want to take a break?**_

_Pressure? What kind of pressure? I've been told I exceed expectations._

_**16. If you were shown a picture of a crime, – for example, a gruesome murder – how would you react?**_

"…What kind of questions are these?" He wondered, frowning before he wrote "_I might be disgusted, but I'm not known to have a weak stomach_".

_**17. Have you ever thought of being a detective, or something else like that?**_

_No, I've never really thought about that before._

_**18. What is your opinion on the law?**_

_It seems okay to me. I mean, it has its flaws, but what doesn't?_

He went on like that until he finally answered the 200th question and put down his pen, shifting his wrist. "Ow…" He looked at the finished pile and then reached over to ring the bell he was indicated to.

The door was unlocked and opened, and Audrey looked over to see a boy about his age with raven-black, wild hair and wide eyes that had bags under them, indicating a lack of sleep. He was dressed in a plain, white sweatshirt, and baggy, dark-blue jeans. He was also walking around barefoot, Audrey noticed. "…Are you done, then?" He asked, walking over to the desk with a smile. "You're 'A'?"

Audrey nodded and smiled. "Who are you? Are you the other kid that I'm gonna meet?"

The boy nodded and walked over, looking at the papers. "Call me 'L'." He looked at him. "You have some interesting answers in here. The one about your opinion on the law particularly interests me."

"Oh?" Audrey blinked.

Whammy came into the room. "Ah, I see that L got here before I could. I'm sorry, A. I was a bit busy with preparing your room for you. And there's another child that will be here tomorrow." He nodded. "Roger's going to get him now, from Transylvania."

"Sounds fascinating." L said calmly, putting the papers done. "May I show him around, Whammy?"

"Of course." Whammy nodded pleasantly and then walked over to read the papers.

L nodded and took Audrey's hand. "Let's be off." He led him out of the room, leading him through the halls. "It's a very large place, so you could easily get lost." He led him through many halls and then stood at the end of one, where they were met with a wall. "Here is your room." He pushed open a door neaxt to the wall and smiled. "You may ask it to be decorated however you see fit, and you may visit me if you ever need anything."

"Why is it so far away?" Audrey frowned. "I don't want to be alone…"

"Yes, I saw that in your papers." L sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I cannot explain the room-placements. Perhaps you could ask for another?"

"Who is 'Roger'?" Audrey asked, blinking.

"Roger is the caretaker and schoolmaster. Whammy is the owner and headmaster." L explained. "There are many adults here, all of them staff, and they answer to Whammy or Roger."

"Lots of adults? And we're the only kids?" Audrey felt a bit scared now.

L nodded and then turned to walk out of the room. "Let's go look around some more." He said calmly, already walking.

Audrey blinked and then walked out after him. "Wait up, L!"

They walked together, L with his hands in his pockets and slouch and Audrey with his casual walk and bright eyes, his hands behind his head. They were an odd pair, that was for sure. The staff gave them friendly smiles and gave them cookies as they walked around, and L was happily eating his cookies as they walked.

They got out to the yard and then stood in the sun together, looking around. "So, the new kid will be here tomorrow?" Audrey asked, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked at L.

L nodded. "Yes. I do not yet know his name, as Roger just recently found him." He said calmly. "We will meet him tomorrow." He nodded. "Come, let's go inside to lunch."

The next day, they were waiting outside with Whammy when Roger, another old man that was dressed in a suit all the time, glasses, and had white hair that he was losing, pulled up in his silver Corvette with a boy that had black hair, was dressed entirely in black, and had his eyes closed sitting in the back seat. He was also as pale as L was.

"Come now, B." Roger said, coming out of the car as he spoke. He opened the door for the boy and he quietly stepped out, walking towards the two children.

His eyes finally opened, a beautiful ruby-red color, and he grinned, showing a sharp canine as he did that was ferociously adorable. "Hello, L Lawliet and Audrey Baroque. I'm Beyond Birthday, but call me 'B'."

Roger groaned as Whammy's eyes widened in shock. "B, please…must you display your…ability…so frequently?"

B looked at Roger and smirked. "I'll 'display my ability' however much I want to, Roger Ruvie." He taunted, and then he looked back at the two stunned children. "What's wrong? Did I scare you?" He grinned and waved his hands in front of their faces. "Helloooooo?"

"H-How did you…?" L finally managed to get out, his eyes shaking.

"My eyes are magical. Henh, henh, henh…" The other boy chuckled, a weird one that put both boys on edge. "I can see special things with them." He placed his hands on their shoulders. "Show me around?" He asked cutely, grinning.

"Uhh…okay." Audrey stammered, and then the three children walked inside. They paused, though, and looked out to see the two old men talking to each other, only catching the last bit of their conversation:

"… is the last one for a while. We can start the lessons whenever you are ready."

"Good. I'll inform the schoolteachers. We have to have B do the tests, but we can do that tonight."

"Understood, Quillish."

That conversation concerned the kids, but it was a short-lived concern and they went on their merry way.

They showed B around and then stopped at his room, which was plain-looking. "…I want it black." B said simply. "I'll tell them that." He looked at L. "Can I see your room, Lawliet?"

L nodded and led them to his room, which was large and decorated like something a rich kid would own. "…He…made my room extra-fancy." L said, shifting slightly before he walked in to sit on the bed. "It's…not what I'm used to. You guys can sleep over, if you'd like."

"Can we?" Audrey beamed and then he climbed onto L's bed, B climbing on after him on L's other side. They knew Whammy would wake them for dinner soon, but would I little nap hurt? They all curled up together and went to sleep, smiling happily.

Roger came to L's room and looked in, frowning. "…They show too much emotion…they have to be detached…" He murmured to himself, closing the door.

Audrey heard him, but didn't think it was important to mention and was too sleepy to wake the others anyway.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

No, A! Don't go back to…aw, dang. Well, they'll soon see what Roger's talking about. As will you. And Near. Let's not forget that Near's learning all of this stuff, too. XD

Isn't B just adorable with how he disregards the rule of not using the others' real names? And I want someone to draw that picture with them all on L's bed. Go on, do it. I'll adore it and favorite it and love you forever.

Once again, I want reviews! I have to have reviews to update!


	3. Chap 2: Harsh Lessons To Learn

Chapter Two: Harsh Lessons To Learn

**When we grew up and went to school,  
There were certain teachers who would  
Hurt the children in any way they could.**

**By pouring their derision  
Upon anything we did,  
And exposing every weakness;**

**However carefully hidden by the kids.**

**~ The Happiest Days Of Our Lives (Pink Floyd)**

The next day, the three boys were brought out of bed to the cafeteria, where Whammy was sitting behind his big table with three manila folders and all of the teachers and Roger. It was a rather indimidating scene, and Audrey nervously sat down between L and B, looking at L's serious expression with confusion. "L?"

"I have a bad feeling." His gray-eyed raven friend said in a low voice. "Be careful. Their expressions this morning have been less kind then they were the past two days." He glanced at B, who was nervously shifting in his seat, the hand that held his fork shaking. "Calm down. Don't let them know you suspect anything."

B nodded and forced himself to calm down, closing his ruby eyes to hide their shaking. He felt a hand on his and looked up to see Audrey holding his hand gently, smiling. "…Audrey?"

"It's alright, B." Audrey said, nodding. "We're here, right? You're not alone."

B grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I have you and Lawliet."

Whammy waited for them to finish eating before he spoke, standing up to walk over to their table. "These are your schedules. You are to arrive to every class on time, or you will have points deducted from your grades." He set the folders in front of the boys, which were marked with "A", "B", and "L". "From now on, you three are in a competition to become the best detective in the world!" He grinned, and Audrey was horribly reminded of a shark.

He moved away and L opened his folder with a frown. "It says that I have meetings with a psychiatrist every Monday morning." He said, showing them his schedule. "Is yours the same?"

"Mine is on Tuesday." B said, frowning. "Why are we seeing someone they send crazy people to?"

"To make sure we're still sane?" Audrey shrugged and looked at his own schedule. "Mine is on Saturday. And there's also daily meetings with Watari and Roger, too." He looked at L. "Yours has that, too. And B. 'Private examinations', it says."

"That sounds scary." B said, putting his schedule back in the manila envelope. "There isn't much time to play, is there?"

"Not really." L said, sighing as he stood up. "We have a class soon. Let's go."

"Alright." B got up, and Audrey followed them both out, his folder tucked under his arm.

When they arrived in the classroom and took their seats, the teacher was facing the blackboard and writing down something in a book. When he heard them sit down, he turned to them and smiled. "Greetings. I am your History teacher, Edward Klaus. You will address me as 'Mr. Klaus'. You will learn everything there is to know, and memorize it. You will see images that will make your stomachs squirm, and you will endure every last bit of it." He leaned against his desk. "Is that understood, children?"

L's eyes were narrowed and Audrey shifted uncomfortably, all three of them sharing the same thought that no one but B dared to say: "I don't like you, Mr. Klaus."

His smile twitched and then he stepped out from behind his desk, looming over B. "Well, guess what, you little brat? I don't like you, either."

"My name is Beyo—"

"'B', I know." He turned and walked back to his desk. "Now, shall we get on with more relevant matters?"

B scowled at being cut off and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk in a defiant way. "Eddy Klaws pisses me off." He hissed.

Mr. Klaus rolled his eyes and went on with the lesson. He was starting from far-ago past, and working up. These little brats were geniuses? He doubted it, but he wasn't one to judge from appearances.

After History, they had Math. After Math, P.E. – which was tennis and outside.

B sulked as they were led outside. "Tennis is a girly game. Do we have to wear shorts?"

The teacher, Misty Rose, let out a sigh. "You can wear whatever you are most comfortable with, B."

"My. Name. Is. Beyond." B said firmly. "It's not 'B'!"

"You are 'B' here." She corrected him.

"No matter WHERE I live, I'm still Beyond Birthda—" He had looked up at the teacher and he faltered, smiling a bit. "…I wonder how it'll happen?"

"How what will happen?" She looked nervous.

He motioned for her to lower her ear, as if he would whisper, but he said in a normal voice and quite simply, "Your death."

She paled and stepped away. "Something is wrong with this child!" She cried, and then she turned and ran away.

B giggled. "134, 133, 132, 131, 130…" He said cheerfully.

L frowned. "B, that's not something you should joke about!"

"But, I'm not joking, Lawliet~!" He looked at him. "I'm serious! She's going to die soon!"

"And you're _pleased_?" L made a face.

Audrey listened to them talking. 130 what? Minutes? Days? Hours? Seconds? He didn't understand… "Uhm…does this mean we're free for this class's time-period?"

L sighed. "I suppose so, A."

Audrey beamed. "Let's go explore more!"

B frowned. "…I want to look around for Ms. Rose, actually." He looked at his wristwatch. "100, 99, 98, 97, 96…" Had he still been counting? Audrey wondered about that…

L shook his head. "She might still be scared. Let's go explore." When B pouted, he gave a heavy sigh. "We might find out more about Whammy's plans for us if we go."

That convinced him, and they walked along the empty halls to Roger's office, which had all the important files locked away. They stopped by the door and listened to Roger talking on the phone with someone, and then they quickly hid when he came out of his office and walked off, looking annoyed.

L waited a bit longer, making sure he was gone, and then he nodded to the others and went in. What they found was a lot of fabricated clippings of some famous detective by the name of "A", "L", or "B". "L" showed up more often, and it personally creeped the gray-eyed raven out.

B frowned. "Creepy…"

"Tell me about it." Audrey mumbled.

"Well, well, well." All three kids froze up as Whammy's voice rang through the room, his shadow looming over them all as he stood in the doorway. "Now, what could you three be doing in here?" He said calmly, a cold smile on his face.

"What are these?" L stood up, picking up one of the "L" articles. "These are fake! Not real!"

"Not real **yet**, you mean." He stepped further into the room, and the other two children stood up. "Those, children, are our hopes and dreams for you three. One of you will become a world-famous detective."

"And the others?" B asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, we'll have to find that out along the way, won't we?" He stepped closer still. "For the greater good, sacrifices must be made. The strong rise up and the weak fall. Thus is the way of life, as it has always been and as it always will be." He looked at them, smiling at their frightened faces. "Now then…why are you three not in P.E.?"

"She's dead." B said calmly.

Whammy looked at him sharply. "Who is?"

"Misty Rose." He looked up at him. "Her time ran out while we were in here. You might want to go find her body, Whammy."

His eyes narrowed and he turned and walked from the room to clarify this fact. L looked at B and frowned. "…We should go, too."

Audrey nodded and then the three of them ran out after the old man. Sure enough, lying on her bedroom floor with a knife in her chest, Misty Rose was dead. It didn't look like suicide, so one of the others had to have done it.

Whammy stared at her body calmly and looked at the three of them. "Find out who did this." He said coldly, and then he turned and left the room in a whirl of coats. "I'll find a new teacher."

L walked over and nodded. "We need latex gloves. There should be some in the infirmary. B, go get those. A, get a note-pad, we'll need to take notes on everything we find. I'll examine the scene for any missing items."

"Alright!" Both his accomplices turned and ran to get the requested items, returning quickly and setting them down so the three of them could pull on the gloves. The number one rule about examining evidence was to not get fingerprints covering the fingerprints, they knew.

As they examined the room, B gave a giggle. "Hey, who do you think is gonna die next?"

L dropped what he was holding and looked at him. "B, stop being sick!"

B frowned and looked down. "Sorry, Lawliet."

Audrey quietly took notes and examined the knife, writing details about it. "For all we know, one of us…" He mumbled, shuddering. "After all, if there's a killer around…"

L frowned and finished taking inventory of what she owned and what was still there. "Mostly jewelry was taken, and a pendant made of real silver." He sighed and sat down with his knees to his chest and slightly slouched over, bringing his thumb to his mouth to nibble on the nail. "I don't know who would take it, or how…"

"The knife isn't too heavy, and it's small. A child or woman could've held it." Audrey said as he lifted it in his hand. "Either that, or a really slender man."

"I could be one of the maids…" B leaned over the knife. "Maybe the cook. Why don't we go get alibis?" He grinned at the other two.

"Good plan." L nodded. "You two go do that, while I look over the information so far."

"Got it!" They stood up and ran out of the room, leaving him alone.

Audrey stopped a maid as she was vacumming a room. "Hey, uhm…can I ask you a question?"

She stopped and looked at him. "Yes, A?"

He smiled. "Where were you between 2:30pm and 3:00pm?" He asked innocently.

She blinked and thought a bit. "Uhm…I think I was talking to Mr. Roger about something at that time, actually. You can ask him about it. Why?"

He steeled himself and said, trying to be as calm as he could, "Misty Rose is dead. She was murdered by a knife, and we think the murderer might be one of the other staff."

He had expected her to be surprised, maybe horrified. He hadn't expected her to fall to her knees and start sobbing. "H-Hey…are you okay?"

"M-Misty was…my very best friend…" She said, sobbing into her hand, her tears hitting the carpet. "S-She's…who would do such a thing? She was such a sweet girl…"

He looked at her worriedly and then wrapped his arms around her to hug her gently. "I-It's okay…we'll find out who did it a-and stop them!" He said, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

She nodded and pulled away, letting him go as she leaned against the vaccum cleaner for support. He looked at her sadly and then turned and left the room, rushing to find the next person.

When he got back to Misty Rose's room, he found L and B with very grave faces. He sat down with them and sighed. "Everyone I talked to had an alibi that someone else confirmed."

"Someone's missing." L said firmly. "I know every one of the staff, and one of them is gone." He stood up, still in that slouched position, as he looked at the other two still sitting. "The gardener. Melissa Housten."

"That must be the killer!" Audrey said, nodding firmly.

"We do not know that quite yet." L said calmly. "For now, let's go report our findings to Whammy." He turned and left the room, the other two scrambling to their feet to grab the information gathered and follow him.

When they arrived in Whammy's office, he was sitting behind his desk with his fingers laced together. "Ah, are you three done?"

L walked over and got into one of the chairs set up. The other two did the same with two others in the room. "How convenient, setting up chairs for us." He chewed on his thumbnail thoughtfully. "Ms. Housten is missing, and everyone else had perfectly good alibis. However, something is odd." He moved his thumb away from his mouth. "You were not affected by Ms. Rose's death whatsoever, and you told us immediately afterwards to 'find out who did this'." He leaned forward slightly. "Revealing to us that, even without inspecting the body, you knew it was a murder. After giving us the assignment, you left to go find a new teacher."

"Your point?" He asked calmly.

"Locate Ms. Housten and I'll tell you my point." L said, closing his eyes to hide his current emotion. "And while you are doing that, I would like to remind my partners what you said shortly before asking why we were not in class."

"What's that, L?" Audrey asked, blinking. He'd forgotten in the midst of the chaos.

"He said 'for the greater good, sacrifices must be made'." B said, nodding as he remembered. "It creeped me out."

Whammy half-listened to them as he held his phone conversation. "Yes, thank you. When you find her, bring her in." He hung up. "She was last seen in Winchester, near the market. I have my men searching for her now."

"Good." L said calmly. "Then, we will wait for her to come in before we give our answer."

For an hour, they all waited. Audrey shifted slightly, looking at the door occasionally, but no words were spoken. L stayed perfectly still, the only movement being his slight chewing of his thumbnail. B was looking at Whammy and no one else, **his** only movement being to blink every now and then.

Finally, the door was opened and Melissa Housten, a blonde woman in her late-30s, was shoved into the room by a few men in dark outfits. "What's going on, Quillish?" She looked around. "Why so serious?"

"Melissa Housten, you are under arrest as a suspect for the murder of Misty Rose. Whether you are innocent or not will be determined from a look through your belongings." L got down from his chair and nodded to the other two to do the same. "You will stay here while we look through your bag for the stolen items."

Audrey passed the dark men and shivered as he knelt next to Melissa Housten's bag with the other two. After searching for a little while, they finally found a hidden pocket, in which hid the stolen jewelry. L pulled it out and carried it over to Whammy's desk. "We found the stolen jewelry. She is the culprit."

Whammy nodded and then nodded to the men. "Take her away! It seems I will need a new gardener…" He started to pick up his phone, but glanced up to see L shutting the door behind the men. "L?"

"You knew she was the culprit all along, didn't you?" He asked coldly, reaching into one of his pockets. "While the others interrogated the staff, I searched the staff's rooms and found this—" He pulled out a folded piece of paper. "—in Melissa Housten's room!" He opened it and showed it to the others. "Read this out loud, A."

Audrey nodded and held it in his small hand. "It says…" He felt his stomach clench. "'It's time for their first test. You know what to do. ~ Q.W.'." He looked at Whammy. "Quillish Whammy."

Whammy smiled. "Very good. You solved the case and even figured out the mastermind behind it." He stood up. "However, you made a few mistakes. I have cameras set up in here, and they caught your reactions and actions. B: You, for some reason, were laughing like a maniac as you walked down the hall to go interrogate people. That is a large display of emotion, although I don't know why you would be laughing. Care to enlighten me?"

"Because I could've saved her, but I scared her away, instead." B shrugged. "It was her time, anyway. I just found the irony funny."

"That's not the point! This man—" L was cut off by Whammy holding up a hand to silence him.

"L, you are getting too emotional over this. I thought you of all would understand." He stood up and walked over. "After they left, before you went to explore the staff's rooms, you cried for the victim. You were not detached." He looked at Audrey. "A, you took extra time to comfort every one of the victim's friends. That is not allowed, you have to stay focused on the task." He leaned against the desk. "You three are training to be detectives. I know this lesson is harsh, but you have to learn to be detached from everyone involved in the case."

"You're an abominable **monster**!" Audrey snapped, glaring at him. "You ashould be turned in to the police!"

"And where would you go, once I was? The orphanage would shut down. Also…" He knelt down to look them in the eye. "You're only children. Who out there would believe **you** over **me**?" He chuckled. "As I said, before this case started; for the greater good, sacrifices must be made. The strong rise up and the weak fall. Thus is the way of life, as it has always been and as it always will be." He stood up and walked over to sit behind his desk. "Ms. Rose was a necessary sacrifice for your development. I suppose you passed…with a C Plus. Work on being detached from the situation, boys. You may go now."

All three of them glared at him and, without another word, turned to leave the room. The door closed with a click and L quietly led them to his room. Once in there, he let out a scream and fell on his bed.

"Ahhhhhh, I HATE being USED and TRICKED! There's so many criminals, I HATE it!" He screamed, pounding his fists into the mattress before he lay still, his body quivering as he sobbed. The other two came and sat next to him, all of them mourning poor Misty Rose, who was used for a sick, twisted test.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I want a show of hands from whoever hates Whammy right now!

Oh, but don't hate him for forever, 'cause he gets better...eventually.

It occurred to me that The Wall may not have enough lines for this whole story, so I either use another band – Stabbing Westward has some nice, angsty songs – or shorten the story. What do you guys think?

Personally, I wanna use another band. Review and tell me what you guys think, okay?


	4. Chap 3: Futile Resistance

This is the patriotic part. XD

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Chapter Three: Futile Resistance

**Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?  
Is there anybody out there?**

**~ Is There Anybody Out There (Pink Floyd)**

A week later, B and L were woken up by Roger, who was looking for Audrey. For some reason, the uppity blonde was NOT in his room! Audrey listened to the others scurry around looking for him and then finished tying his project to a pointy thing on the roof of Whammy's house. He stood back to admire his handiwork, an American flag, and then placed his right hand over his heart, preparing himself to sing:

"_Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?_"

He knew his voice could carry well, and he knew that he was heard by the sounds – or lack thereof - of the others looking for him. He smiled and went on:

"_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there._"

He sang with zest and triumph, proud of the ruckus he was causing. He could see people in the town were hearing him too.

"_Oh, say, does that Star-Spangled Banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the __**free**__ and the home of the brave?_"

He paused in his singing and then listened closely. They hadn't found him yet? He shrugged and started on the second verse.

"_On the shore dimly seen, thro' the mists of the deep,  
Where the foe's haughty host in dread silence reposes,  
What is that which the breeze, o'er the towering steep,  
As it fitfully blows half conceals, half discloses?_"

He could hear the others starting their scurrying, but it was more in his direction. Good. This would be pointless if those monsters never came up to talk to him about this. He continued, pretending not to have noticed them.

"_Now it catches the gleam of the morning's first beam,  
In full glory reflected, now shines in the stream;_

_'Tis the Star-Spangled Banner, Oh long may it wave  
O'er the land of the __**free**____and the home of the brave!_"

"A!" The door to the roof was thrown open and Roger and Whammy came out with the other two children. "Just WHAT are you DOING\, young man?! Get inside and take down that INFERNAL thing!"

"I won't." Audrey said firmly, turning to him. "I'm am American, Whammy, and Americans are free no matter WHERE they are! I'm not going to put up with your child-abusive oppression any longer!" He placed a hand on the pole he tied his flag to. "You can't force me to do anything. I am FREE!"

He had expected Whammy to be angry, maybe draw attention with screaming at him. Instead, the old man grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside, leaving Roger and the other two to take down his flag.

"Let me go, Whammy!" Audrey yelled as he was dragged to an empty classroom. "You can't do this to me! I'll tell the police!" He winced as Whammy's grip tightened on his wrist. "Why so quiet? Say something!"

Whammy suddenly stopped and then seemed to turn to Audrey, but he slammed a hand into the boy's cheek and let go of his wrist, sending him sprawling to the floor. "You will tell no one, and no one but you three and the staff will EVER know about this!" He hissed, advancing on the boy. Then he knelt to pull him up and slammed him into a desk, pinning him there with a hand on either side of him, his tone softer as he spoke again. "Your resistance is futile, A. You will break in due time, and be completely under my control." He reached up and stroked the bruise on Audrey's cheek.

Audrey fought back tears of frustation and pain,\ but a few leaked out and he jerked away from his hand. "I won't…obey you…"

"You will, in due time." He whispered. Then he pulled away and walked over to the door, opening it to allow the other two in. "Look at him, you two, and know what disobedience brings." He purred, nodding as they slowly walked in to look upon Audrey, who was bruised and had taken a blow to his pride. "Know this, A. No matter WHERE you are from, it does not matter. You are not who you were before. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Audrey Baroque is dead." He smirked and walked out of the room.

Audrey finally broke down and sobbed into his hands, his sleeve slipping down a bit to reveal the bruise Whammy's grip on his wrist had left.

Ignoring Roger's stern glare, L nodded to B and then the two of them hugged their friend gently, wanting to comfort him. "It's alright, A. We'll get out of this…"

"H-How? He's right; no one's going to believe us, he can use his influence and age to get his way with the government!" Audrey sobbed, his voice muffled by his hands.

L shot Roger a glare. "If this doesn't change by the time I'm famous, I'll make sure they're locked up for what they're doing to us!"

Roger sneered at him and left them alone, knowing the the cameras would catch any escape plans they thought of.

B was silent for a while, and then giggled. "Hey, let's see how far we can push Whammy before people notice the bruises when we go into town!"

"We WANT him to hurt us?" L looked at him, and then blinked, thinking. "Yes…yes, we can do that!" He grinned. "We'll MAKE people see what he's doing to us!"

"Yeah!" Audrey nodded firmly and got off the desk. "We'll beat him! We'll get out of here!" He looked at the other two. "When we leave, we leave together. Right?"

"Right!" They nodded firmly, and then placed their hands on top of the others' in an "all for one, one for all" thing. Then they nodded and ran out of the room, eager to start their rebelling.

Roger, who had heard every word on the cameras, smiled a cold smile. "It seems as if they will learn the hard way just how far we are willing to do for our dreams."

And so, the three children started their plan. Over the next few months, they were real troublemakers. It wasn't until a year later, when they were six, that Whammy finally had enough of it and locked them inside their rooms for a week, only allowed out for their classes and small portions of food.

Audrey sat on his bed quietly, his eyes closed. Whammy intended to break them early, so they wouldn't try to escape again. But, he refused to submit to the old man, and instead pulled the flag he'd made so many months ago close. "I will not give up my freedom…" He said softly. "I can do this. I can endure. After all, the week's almost over. I can handle this."

The sound of knocking was heard and then the door opened, Roger walking in. "Have you thought about what you've been doing?" He asked calmly, closing the door behind him.

"All I've thought about is that I haven't been working hard **enough** to piss you off." Audrey smirked, looking at him over his shoulder. I mean, seriously." He chuckled and looked around. "Locking us in our rooms? Can't you do more?"

"I know what you are all planning." Roger hissed, walking over. "And, if it gets to the point you want it to, you will NOT be allowed outside!" He leaned over him, a cold glare on his face. "Is that clear, **A**? Stop the shenanigans, or you'll be punished more severely!" He then turned and left the room. "We'll have a new gym teacher tomorrow. Mr. Klaus' nephew, Arthur Klaus. Treat him nicely." He slammed the door shut and locked it.

Audrey frowned and curled up with his flag. "Oh, say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave o'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?" He said softly, a single tear slipping down his cheek. 'This isn't an orphanage, nor a school. It's a prison.' He thought, closing his eyes tightly and hiding himself from the camera in his room.

Whammy met Roger outside A's room and smirked. "How did he take the news, Roger?"

"I'd say he took it rather well." Roger said, grinning. "Their futile resistance isn't going to do anything but give them more pain."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ahhh, Arthur. The cause of many, many problems – and some of B's mental issues, I think. He's an…interesting kid. Eh, just wait and see. Maybe you'll like him?

Roger and Whammy are right bastards, aren't they?

Review, please!


	5. Chap 4: Arthur

Okay, for those of you who thought that I wasn't gonna be updating this anymore, you're wrong! XD Evil!Whammy is still around!

I've just been really busy with…stuff. Yeah.

Want a list?

Schoolwork

Livejournal

A doujinshi about A.

My birthday's coming up soon! March 31st! I'll be 18~!

Chores.

Mom made me a new schedule.

IMVU

I think that's pretty much it.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Chapter Four: Arthur.

**If you should go skating  
On the thin ice of modern life,  
Dragging behind you the silent reproach  
Of a million tear-stained eyes,  
Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice  
Appears under your feet.  
You slip out of your depth, and out of your mind,  
With your fear flowing out behind you  
As you claw the thin ice.**

**~ The Thin Ice (Pink Floyd)**

The next day, during breakfast, the boys were told to look up as a teenager around 14-15 years old walked in, carrying a suitcase and dressed like he'd been walking from the train station. Audrey saw B's eyes flicker up to read the name above the teen's head and then he sat up straight eagerly.

The teen was dressed in a gray, wool sweater and dark-blue jeans, with a warm, hooded, dark-blue coat and knee-high boots to protect himself from the elements. His hair, when the hood was pushed back, was short and black, and his eyes were an almond shape and brown. His skin was a peachy tone, and he looked like a healthy young lad.

"Attention, children." Whammy said firmly. "This is your new P.E. teacher, Arthur Klaus. Arthur, these children are L, B, and A." He smiled kindly to the teen.

"Thank you for the introductions, sir…" Arthur said, frowning. "However, I prefer to introduce myself. And, if you don't mind my asking, what happened to the last one?"

"'Last one'?" Roger blinked.

"She was murdered." L said firmly. "Watch out; you could be next. To Whammy, people are nothing but tools."

"L!" Whammy snapped. "Stop spreading rumors!"

"It's not a rumor if it's fact." L said matter-of-factly. "Why, scared I'll chase away your next target?"

"It's not what you're thinking!" Whammy growled. "Arthur is here to stay."

"He's right." B looked at L. "Arthur has way too much life left to be a target."

Audrey tilted his head to the side slightly. "Arthur? Where are you from? You have a funny accent, and look Asian."

"Japan, actually. Tokyo." Arthur smiled and shifted his bag slightly. "And you, A?"

"Ameri—"

"That's not important." Whammy cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Your uncle can show you to your room, Arthur. These three have to finish breakfast and then get to their first class. They'll see you around 1415 hours."

"Pardon?" Arthur blinked. "What does that mean?"

"2:15pm." L informed him. "You should go unpack. And welcome. Sorry about the scare."

Arthur nodded and then turned to walk out, smiling at them as he turned.

Once he was gone, Whammy looked at them all firmly. "I don't want any trouble from you three. You especially, A! If you end up on the roof again…"

Audrey looked away, glancing at his sleeve-covered, bruised wrist. "Hey, what if he asks about it?"

"You don't need to change clothes for P.E., A. He won't see it." Roger said simply.

Audrey scowled at him and then continued eating. 'I hate them…Arthur seems like a nice guy…'

B finished his food and then got up, going to leave the cafeteria. Audrey and L did the same and then they walked together to their first class.

A few hours later, at 2:10pm, they gathered outside to find Arthur setting the tennis court up for play, his jacket discarded to his room and his boots replaced with tennis shoes. When he noticed them come out, he waved happily and then held up four racquets. "Come on, kids!" He said cheerfully.

"Your English is very good, Arthur." B said as he walked over and took his racquet. "Did you study it in Japan?"

"Yes, I took a few different classes in that subject." Arthur nodded and then looked at the other two. "Well, come on!"

L and Audrey ran over and took their racquets, and then he started to teach them how to play tennis. "By the time I'm done, you'll be playing like professionals!" He laughed as he taught them.

"Too much feeling…" Whammy said, watching the group from out the window. "Are you sure he was a wise choice?"

"No one else was willing to." Roger said with a sigh. "We have to do something about his…emotion."

Whammy nodded, and then he turned to his companion. "Have they been acting up?"

"Not since you put them on a week-long stay in their rooms." Roger nodded. "But, then again, it just ended. Who knows what will happen."

Outside, B grinned up at Arthur as he stood behind him, helping him swing the racquet the right way. "You're a **really** good teacher, Arthur~!"

Arthur laughed. "I'm not **that** good, B." He said, chuckling. "I'm just good enough to teach a few kids how to play."

"Play like pros~!" L said cheerfully, swinging his racquet to send the ball back to Audrey.

Audrey smiled and hit it back. "It's good to have you here, Arthur. The adults don't understand us at all~!"

"Well, come to me with your problems, then." Arthur smiled and then took his place across from B, so he could serve to him. "Maybe we can work it out together!" He said as he knocked the ball over the net.

B grinned. "Yeah! I have a lot to talk to you about, actually!"

"We all do." Audrey nodded. "Can we meet up out here after dinner? I…don't want…_**them**_ to listen in. Or, the roof!"

"The roof sounds good." Arthur smiled. "See you there, then?" He looked at the other two.

L and B nodded. "We'll be there." L said firmly.

They finished the lesson and then went back in, continuing with their lessons. After dinner, the three boys slipped up to the stairs to the roof and opened the door to find Arthur already sitting by the long pole, humming to himself.

"Hi." B closed the door behind them and then scuttled over to climb into Arthur's lap, hugging him. "We came."

"I can see that." He smiled and hugged him back, then looked at the other two. "So, what do you need to talk about?"

L sighed. "…When I said that the old P.E. teacher was murdered, it wasn't a bad joke. It's true. We're being trained as detectives, and he had us try to find her killer – which turned out to be another teacher. But, Whammy had set it up so she would die!"

He frowned. "That's terrible…"

Audrey nodded and pulled up his sleeve, showing several bruises from rough grips. "Every time I tried to call people to our aid, he…" He looked down. "The bruises don't stop there, but he made sure to never hit my face, knowing that they would be easy to see…"

"That's just wrong…" Arthur frowned. "Hey…what are your real names? I can just use them in private."

"Audrey Baroque." Audrey smiled.

"Beyond Birthday." B grinned.

"L Lawliet." L said softly. "I don't know **why** I'm 'L', my _**parents**_ called me that…I think. I don't remember them."

Arthur chuckled. "Well, 'Arthur Klaus' isn't any better or worse."

"I want a normal name." L mumbled.

"Mine's…not normal." B laughed.

Audrey giggled. "No, it's not!"

Arthur smiled and then looked over at the town. "What's it like in there?"

"Dunno. He's never let us go beyond the gates." L said wistfully. "Oh, but we've tried…"

Arthur frowned. "Well, maybe I can arrange a walk into town, as part of the P.E. lesson?" He grinned.

The kids brightened up, smiling. "Really?" B said, excitement in his tone.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "I can try."

"A! Where are you?!" Roger's voice roared.

"We better go in." B said nervously, getting off of Arthur's lap and going to the door.

Audrey scowled. "What does he want with me **now**?" He waved and rushed in, going to his room, where Roger was standing in the doorway. "Yeah, what?"

Roger turned to him and then grabbed his arms roughly. "Where. Were. You?"

Audrey tried to keep his face blank, but Roger's grip was starting to hurt. "I was just—ngh—wandering around the halls."

"Don't lie." Roger sneered. "I can smell your lies, A."

"That, pervert, is creepy and disgusting, as is your hold on me. Let go." He struggled to escape him, but was already being dragged along to the large room that he was always taken for his punishments.

"As usual, A, you say pointless things. I am _**not**_ a pervert, and _**you**_ are just a very naughty boy!" He threw him to the floor and then slammed the door shut, locking it so the other two couldn't try to enter.

"Were you on the roof again?" Whammy asked, looking down at him from the teacher's desk set up.

Audrey pushed himself to his feet and scowled at him. "And if I was?! You don't care about my safety! What do you GAIN from all this?!"

"World-changing children." He purred, smiling. "And that, A, is why I'm not letting you go." He stood up and stepped away from his desk, walking over to him and picking up a switch. "Hold him, Roger. And remove the coat, we don't want it wrecked."

"No!" Audrey tried to pull away and keep his coat on, but Roger's prying hands tugged off the coat forcefully and then gripped his arms, holding him still and exposed to the cold switch. "Monsters…"

Whammy smiled and then he stroked Audrey's cheek gently. "No, we're not monsters. We're Gods." He purred, and then he started to unbutton Audrey's shirt, so it wouldn't be torn by the switch.

"Pervert!" Audrey snapped. "Monster! Criminal!"

"Say what you like. I don't react to lies. Roger, turn him around." He smirked. "Let's get his back this time."

"Let go!" Audrey cried, trying to pull free as he was turned around and a ball-gag was shoved in his mouth and tied around his head, to ensure no one heard his screams as the switch came down on his back, drawing blood.

An hour later, he was finally dropped to the floor, blood slipping down his back and tears soaking his cheeks as he sobbed in pain. The gag was removed and then he heard the tell-tale sounds of a bucket of water being brought in by one of the other teachers. He glanced at them and frowned, seeing Edward Klaus. "D-Does Arthur know y-you do this?"

"No, and he never will." Edward sneered as he handed Roger the rag used to clean up A's back. "You know, the other two aren't _**half**_ as troublesome as _**you**_ have been, A. Is it the American part that makes you so…"

"Per—ngh—sistant?" Audrey finished for him, gripping the floorboards as the rag ran over his bloody wounds.

"I was going to say '_**annoying**_'." He smirked.

"Enough small-talk, Edward." Whammy said calmly. "Roger, clean him up and then carry him to bed. He needs his rest after today."

Audrey dropped his eyelids half-way and glanced away, quivering with fury. He _**was**_ tired, and it angered him to know that he was so…_**obvious**_ to the monster. He finally slumped over into one of Roger's arms, though, when the pain and fatigue grew too much for him.

"He is still a child, after all." He heard Roger saying as everything went black. "He's not strong enough to take this treatment and not break."

The next time he opened his eyes, he was lying in his bed with bandages around his torso and a new set of clothes folded and put on the bed for easy access. 'I…lost again.' He thought, staring blankly at the wall. 'I keep losing to them…' He rolled over onto his side, hissing at the pain in his back. 'I have to get stronger…'

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

EVIL!WHAMMY IS **EVIL**, YUS!

But, Arthur is a lot of fun. *dances* D'you guys like him?

I hate Eddy Claws.

Reviews, please!


End file.
